Perfect Dark: Combat Challenge!
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: Four friends are having a battle in Perfect Dark!
1. The First Challenge

PERFECT DARK  
  
Hanna, Angela, Tyler, and Ivan are having a large, heated battle in the Combat Simulator. They chose many different weapons such as the DY357-LX and the Mauler. Tyler is winning so far. The Arena is Temple and everyone keeps jumping down the large hole to escape Tyler's Golden Magnum Wrath! Angela peeked around the corner and caught Hanna off guard with a shot from a Charged-Up Mauler. Hanna got her revenge by sneaking a Slayer Fly By Wire rocket up behind Angela and blowing her away! Ivan mostly collected stuff and kept away from the battles, but he occasionly placed a few Proximity Mines in respawn points and gun placement areas. This kept Ivan caught up, but still in Fourth place.  
  
"Hey! Stop with the Proxies!" Hanna yells as she barely survives an explosion from a Proxy Mine.  
  
"Hehehe! I knew that mine was gonna explode soon!" Ivan chuckles.  
  
"Tyler's coming!" Hanna yells.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha! Ya better run!" Tyler warns as he runs up a ramp.  
  
Now, Hanna is in Second place and VERY close to Tyler's score. She is the next victim of Tyler's golden magnums. Then, Tyler wanders onto one of Ivan's Proxy Mines...  
  
"Sweet! I got Tyler!" Ivan bellows.  
  
"Whose idea was those Proxies and Golden Magnums anyway?" Angela asks.  
  
"Well, the Proxies were my idea, but I have NO idea who chose the magnums!" Ivan says.  
  
"I got Tyler's magnum!" Hanna yells as she picks Ivan off with one golden bullet.  
  
"I got double Maulers!" Angela says as she blasts Hanna with two regular Mauler shots.  
  
"That was way too easy! She must have been weak..." Angela continues.  
  
Just then, Tyler runs back up and blasts Angela with another DY357-LX that he found. Tyler is still in the lead! Hanna jumps through a doorway and blasts Ivan away with a Shotgun and Angela is still collecting some ammo for her new Maulers. Suddenly, Tyler blasts her with another golden magnum bullet! Angela respawns on one of Ivan's mines and then respawns again near a Mauler. She collects some ammo and seeks out Ivan for revenge.  
  
"Where is he!? Where IS he!?" Angela says angrily.  
  
"Let me guess...Ivan? More proxies, I presume?" Hanna asks while finishing Tyler off.  
  
"Oh yeah! He's going down!" Angela yells.  
  
Angela suddenly runs over ANOTHER PROXY MINE! Ivan is heard cackling down the hall before a Slayer rocket fired by Tyler destroys him. Suddenly, the message "One minute left" appears on the walls.  
  
"Almost over..." Hanna says.  
  
Tyler gets a few last minute kills in with another golden magnum he found. Ivan's mines are gone and nobody has to worry about respawning. Angela picks Hanna one last time before the alarm sounds. Now, the "Game Over" message appears on the walls.  
  
GAME OVER:  
  
Ist Place: Tyler - 48 2nd Place: Hanna - 42 3rd Place: Angela - 29 4th Place: Ivan - 15  
  
AWARDS:  
  
Tyler: Most Deadly, Marksmanship Hanna: Most Honorable, Most Frantic Angela: Least Shielded, Who Needs Ammo? Ivan: Most Cowardly, Most Dishonorable  
  
THE END! 


	2. The Second Challenge

Another Combat Challenge  
  
Another Combat Challenge has begun in the Complex! This is between Angela, Tyler, Hanna, and Lisa. They have selected weapons such as the K7 Avenger and Remote Mines. Who is going to win this one?  
  
As the challenge begins, Tyler has already found the Remote Mines. He plants them around a Shield. Soon enough, Lisa comes to collect the Shield and gets blown away by Tyler's Mines! In another part of the Complex, Hanna had found a DY357 LX that she had chosen. She was ready for anything! Angela sneaks out from behind one of the thin pillars and blasts Hanna for the golden magnum. With the LX in hand, Angela heads off to find the others.  
  
Tyler rummages around in the pile of weapons that Lisa dropped and he collects things that he needs. There is no golden magnum in the pile, however. He wants to find one. Or two perhaps. Tyler also collects a Shield so he can take two gold magnum bullets instead of only one! Speaking of gold magnum bullets, one of them just flies past and kills Hanna, who was sneaking up on Tyler to disarm him. The bullet was fired by Angela. Tyler charges ahead and successfully disarms the golden magnum from Angela and kills her with it. He runs off into another room and finds the FarSight.  
  
Hanna reappears next to a Shield, which she promptly collects. Then she runs into another room and picks up an AR34. She mows Lisa down very fast, but not before Lisa could destroy her Shield. Hanna goes back and replenishes the Shield. Angela has recollected the golden magnum and she wants revenge on Tyler. Tyler is planting some more Remote Mines in a one- way room. He detonates them as Angela gets close, but Angela has already picked up a Shield which completely absorbs the explosions and gets depleted.  
  
Tyler charges out of the room with a Shotgun he found in there. He mows Angela down and earns the golden magnum. He runs to the golden magnum collection point and receives Double DY357 LX. Lisa collects a Shield and charges after Tyler. She misses him from behind, and he whirls around and blows her away with two well-placed golden magnum bullets.  
  
There is only one minute left in the challenge. Angela manages to kill Lisa and Hanna with one golden magnum bullet! She collects a Shield and continues her search for Tyler. Just as the alarm starts going off, Tyler gets a final shot off on Lisa. The timer reaches zero. Game over!  
  
The Score Is:  
  
Tyler: 5 (Most Deadly, Marksmanship Award) Angela: 4 (Most Frantic, Best Protected) Hanna: 1 (Most Dishonorable) Lisa: 0 (Most Cowardly. Least Protected)  
  
Tyler Wins! 


	3. The Third Challenge, A Team Battle!

A Different Challenge  
  
This is quite a different challenge here in Perfect Dark's Combat Simulator! First we have have the Red Team, Hanna and Angela versus the Blue Team, Dennis and Andy. Who's going to win this challenge? The weapons have been chosen. They picked the Random Selection option and there is no way of telling what is in the Arena. They will just have to pick up the weapons and see what they get! The Arena is Skedar. Now, who will win?  
  
The battle begins. Andy and Dennis are sticking in the room with snow in it. Hanna has found a Laser and she is after them while Angela is still searching for something good. All she has is an X-Ray Scanner and a Shield. Hanna just picked up a Shield on her way to the Snow Room. Dennis is picked off by Hanna's Laser and she takes his K7 Avenger and Grenade. She throws the Grenade and it explodes VERY close to her, but she lives, except her Shield is now gone. Andy has been killed in this explosion however. He respawns near a Shield and collects it.  
  
Dennis is trying to lay Timed Mines around, but they explode to quickly and Angela can easily avoid them. She picks Dennis off with her Sniper Rifle. Hanna joins her and they go off together. They team up and wipe Andy out with their assault rifles. Andy had fired a Slayer rocket just before he died and killed Angela with it. Dennis is still throwing Timed Mines, hoping to trap someone. He traps Andy. Oops! Damn you, Andy! Hanna gets her Laser out again and tried to kill Dennis, but Andy wipes her out with his FarSight. Angela sneaks in for revenge.  
  
Angela throws a Grenade that kills Dennis, but Andy escapes. He finds a Laser and a Shotgun, so he charges with the Shotgun after Angela. He cannot kill her, he was too slow. Angela wipes him out with a DY357 Magnum. She picks up some Timed Mines from his stash. The one minute warning flashes. Angela decides to hurry and gets a few more kills. Dennis kills Hanna and takes her Shotgun. Andy dies in his own Timed Mine explosions.  
  
The alarm goes off. Everyone stops because they are so far apart. They just decide to wait for the end. And now... it's game over. Let's see who wins.  
  
Red - 9 Blue - 3  
  
The Red Team wins!  
  
Angela: Most Honorable, Most Frantic Hanna: Most Deadly, Least Shielded Dennis: Most Cowardly, Mostly Harmless Andy: Most Honorable, Marskmanship  
  
Good game! Let's try it again! Perfect Dark forever!  
  
Back to Combat Simulator Setup 


	4. The Fourth Challenge

Tyler and Ivan are gone. It is just Angela and Hanna. They have set up a team against 8 NormalSims. Can they beat them?  
  
Red - Angela, Hanna  
  
Yellow - NormalSim1, NormalSim2, NormalSim3  
  
Blue - NormalSim4, NormalSim5, NormalSim6  
  
Magenta - NormalSim7, NormalSim8  
  
They open the battle up in the Ravine. Angela goes off to find a Cyclone while Hanna searches for an AR34. The NormalSims appear too busy fighting each other to notice. Hanna spots the Magenta NormalSims being surrounded by the Yellow Team. She tosses a Grenade into the fight and cleans up the leftover weapons. Combat Knife, Falcon 2, DY357 Magnum, AR34. Angela spots a lone Blue NormalSim collecting ammo for a Shotgun. She jumps in front of it and kills it, just to be killed by one of the other Blue NormalSims and its Double Cyclones.  
  
Hanna picks off some NormalSims with a FarSight. She doesn't know what team they are on because of the green view. She just shoots and hopes an orb doesn't go through one and kill Angela. A NormalSim appears in her camping spot and tries to aim, but it gets blown away by Hanna's Laptop Sentry Gun. Hanna decides to pack up her camp and find a better one. She picks up her Sentry Gun for a refill and backs out of the room. A NormalSim with a Combat Knife attacks her, but she blasts it with her AR34.  
  
Angela has just wiped out a room full of Blue and Yellow NormalSims with a few Grenades. She plants a Sentry Gun in the room and hopes for another group to enter. The Magenta Team enters and gets blasted, followed by two of the Yellow Team, and finally the whole Blue Team. This game's going fast. Suddenly, Angela gets blown up by someone's Slayer rocket. It was NormalSim6. She grabs a nearby FarSight and searches for it. She finds it among a bunch of other NormalSims fighting. She fires an orb and it goes right through and kills about half of them. The rest continue fighting until Angela sends them an orb too.  
  
Hanna kills off a few more NormalSims and sees that they need just a few more points to win. She throws a Grenade down into the room below and kills a small group fighting down there. 98, 99, 100! The Red Team wins!  
  
Red - 100 Magenta - 51 Blue - 42 Yellow - 39  
  
THE END OF THIS BATTLE!  
  
*This is not true, there's no way a battle with all these NormalSims could be that fast. At least not for me anyway. I'd hate to battle that many DarkSims!* 


End file.
